On the Director's Carpet
by JMK758
Summary: In Season 3 Newly Appointed Director Jennifer Shepherd and Deputy Special Agent-in-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs have butted heads once too often. Now they'll finally settle who's on top. Adult Themes. Rated M
1. Summons

Disclaimer: NCIS and all related properties are copyright Belisarius Productions. No infringement is intended. I make no money from this project, nor do I own or control anything.  
This story takes place a few months into Season 3, Gibbs and Shepherd are still sorting out the dynamics of their new positions as his former Probie is now his boss.  
Rating: M or NCis-17  
Warnings: Nudity, explicit language and sex.  
Tag Line: Newly Appointed Director Jennifer Shepherd and Deputy Special Agent-in-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs have butted heads once too often. Now they'll finally settle who's on top.

On the Director's Carpet  
By JMK758  
Chapter One  
Summons

When Leroy Gibbs strode into the bullpen he didn't make it as far as his desk when Ziva David called to him while putting on her jacket. "Director Shepherd wants to see you in her office right away." Without breaking stride, Gibbs continued out the rear and went around toward the stairs. It was nearly 1620 hours; Alpha shift gearing up to go home, but Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer Shepherd had long since stopped punching clocks. That had stopped when their new duties had begun, particularly hers, and there were times when it was less than pleasant. This was one of those times.

As he started up the stairs to the upper level catwalk, he called back: "Thanks, Ziva. If I don't survive this; you're in charge."

Not looking at his team, he could still see them out of the corner of his eye, enough to enjoy the contrasting expressions on David and DiNozzo's faces, the distress displayed in the latter due to the fact that Gibbs so seldom made jokes that the man believed him. Gibbs held his smile, knowing he needed every moment of pleasure to fortify him for the encounter to come.

x

When he arrived at the still-new Director's outer office Cynthia Sumner, Shepherd's Assistant, activated the intercom even while waving him in. "Special Agent Gibbs has arrived, Director."

'This is bad.' Gibbs mused. It was one thing for him to barrel past her on his own; quite another to be given such Right-of-Way. That Shepherd was expecting him so precipitously was a bad sign.

He frequently pushed the limit with his former partner - he always had since she had taken over Directorship of the Agency three months ago. They had a long history together, both professionally and 'privately', but it was suddenly beginning to look like his long standing luck was going to run out.

x

When he opened the door and stepped into the office, easily half the size of the bullpen downstairs, Shepherd stood up from her desk and was already on her way around it before he was halfway into the room. He didn't need to see the fire in her eyes to know that she was primed for a confrontation.

Maybe his words to Ziva hadn't been as tongue-in-cheek as he'd intended.

Well, they'd had their confrontations before, as come with all periods offeeling out. If she was ready to lock horns again, he was game.

x

"Special Agent Gibbs." Whoa. It was a very bad sign indeed when she addressed him in formal terms in privacy. He wondered again whether his 'assignment' of Ziva David as his successor was prophetic.

They were standing before her desk, and he could look down at her, her long fiery red hair framing a face that was already growing redder shade by shade, and her blue eyes blazed with incendiary fury. "Did I or did I not tell you yesterday that any dealings with the TTF are to be handled out of _this_ office?"

"You did." He admitted, deciding that agreeing with her was the best course.

"Then why did I just hear from _their_ Director that you were consulting with one of their Agents on the Gablowski case?"

"Gablowski's is our chief suspect."

"Gablowski is _their_ chief suspect in an investigation into IRA grass-root monies coming out of Washington. Those monies are being used to purchase weapons in Ireland, and that is _out_ of our jurisdiction! The TTF has made it perfectly clear - and _I_ am again making it perfectly clear to _you_ \- that we are to keep our hands off of this issue!"

x

Gibbs knew he could tell her that the consultation she referred to had the result of bringing both Agencies valuable coordinated information on the activities of a very dangerous individual; that without the conference neither side could hope for progress in time for their work to be effective; that he had said all this in the e-mail report he had put into her e-mailbox three hours ago, but all it would have done would be to prolong the argument.

She would find the report in time and all would be well. Right now, the best thing for him to say was: "You're right. I apologize. It won't happen again."

x

She blinked, the fire going out, washed away by surprise. Leroy Jethro Gibbs never backed down on anything. And apologize? That was against the rule, whichever number it was. What was he doing?

She had been all set for a firefight, the next round being that she was in charge; that he had ignored the chain of command too often; that even if his 'gut hunches' did turn out to be often frequently right he had made her look bad too often and that if he ever did an end run around her again...

But he had left her unable to say it.

_Damn_ him!

"Well then," she temporized, "if we're clear on that, I guess there's nothing more to say."

"I guess not." He was still being infuriatingly agreeable.

"Good, because I have had it with your 'spontaneity'."

"I always thought you liked spontaneity."

"Not from you. The next time you do this, I am going to have you in irons!"

"Frankly, Jenny, I have a much better idea."

"And what is that?"

x

With his right hand he clasped her right shoulder and spun her toward her own desk, bending her over it and grabbing her right wrist, pulling it behind her back. Too startled at first to protest, she cried out in surprise as the warm steel of his handcuff encased her wrist. "Jethro! What the _hell_ are you doing?" She tried to get up but he had his hips pressed against her ass, his body pinning her to the desk and his hand pressing her down as he captured her left arm and pulled it back, sealing her left wrist into the trap! "_Jethro_!"

Clutching her shoulders, he pulled her back up and moved back far enough to turn her to face him. "What the hell are you doing?" she repeated.

"Being 'spontaneous'." Slipping his hands under her trapped arms, he pulled her close and his lips came down on hers.

x

The kiss was shockingly passionate and, trapped in his arms, she could not struggle. Then she felt his hips again pressing hers, trapping her against the edge of the desk and the clear evidence of his arousal.

Her cries were muffled by his mouth. She was certain Cynthia, at her desk outside, could hear nothing of her distress. He held her tightly in his arms, her struggles doing nothing but moving her full breasts against his chest and her hips wiggling against his -

But then, once the initial shock had passed, she started to remember things - a lot of things - about him, about them, about Paris, about–

His lips on hers started feeling better by the moment, and his body; particularly one special part; pressed against her was starting to do things to her that were not entirely unpleasant.

He brought his hands forward, his hips still trapping her rounded bottom pressed tightly to her desk, his arousal pressing against her vulva, and he started unbuttoning her jacket! Frustrated, she pulled uselessly at the cuffs restraining her; knowing it was hopeless but unable to stop herself. She had to get free, had to stop him from–

He pushed the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms to tangle about her cuffed wrists. She could barely breathe, her breaths coming in increasingly rapid gasps as he kept kissing her, and she started to feel her own passion flare in response to his force. Her protests changed against her will to tiny cries of mounting passion. Cuffed and trapped by his arms, his body pinning hers, she had no choice but to open her mouth to his, to receive and duel with his tongue.

Gibbs' hands started opening the buttons on Jenny's blouse and she cried out in outrage into his mouth even while inching back slightly to give his hands room to work. Her breasts were increasingly sensitive, experiencing the full force of every movement of his hands on her buttons, and against his pinning hips and hard force she felt her own moisture, her body responding in increasing heat even as he got her blouse open, pushing it down her arms to join her jacket in trapping her.

She pulled her mouth from his with an impassioned groan and leaned away, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, not cooling but stoking the fire he'd ignited. It also had the advantage of pressing her hips more firmly against his.

Unable to escape, she was his helpless captive as she watched his hot hands close upon her heaving breasts, covering her white bra. He gently caressed her through the thin material, and she could not help but cry out from the flare of sensation that assailed her!

"Jeth–!" she gasped, still trying to protest his assault, and when he shifted his hips, moving himself against her, she had to bite her lip to keep from alerting the woman outside.

He kept fondling her full breasts through her bra, and she was starting to wish she hadn't worn one! She wanted to tell him to remove it, to feel his bare hands against her sensitive breasts, but could not. She was his captive. He was molesting her; raping her! She certainly could not aid in her own violation.

Holding his body close to hers for a moment, he reached behind her, searching for something on her desk. When he pulled away again, she was astounded to see him holding a pair of sharp scissors in his hand.

x

Sudden fright stole her breath, but it was a delicious terror she could not protest when he brought the sharp implement to her left breast and carefully start to cut along the frame. She stared, speechless in astonishment as he carefully cut away the cup of her bra, leaving only the more durable framing material, baring her breast. He cut around and under, and when he was done she stared at her bare breast framed by the white straps, and the flimsy cup material in his hand.

He kept his hips pressed to hers, the firm force of his aroused flesh pressing against her as he started on her right cup. She stared in lingering disbelief, watching him bare her as if opening a present! When he was done, he put the scissors on the desk behind her.

"Souvenirs," he told her, putting the two pieces of white material into his pocket.


	2. On Top of Things

Chapter Two  
On Top of Things

Jenny was so astonished at Gibbs' boldness, his assault on her, that she couldn't protest as he put his arms about her and pulled her close. This time her bare breasts pressed against his jacket and hard chest beneath. She could not, didn't try to evade his kiss; or his right hand when he brought it forward a few seconds later to start petting her left breast. She moaned softly into his mouth at the flare of sensation that surged through her. She hadn't expected his first move, when it finally came, to be what he thought was a rape, but if this is how he wanted to renew their relationship she was more than ready.

His fingers stroked her sensitive nipple, already a spiked point of lust and she groaned, feeling the boiling wetness between her legs readying her for whatever he intended to do to her.

For years she had dreamed of this, now he was finally making his move. If he thought he was raping her, that was fine with her. Truth is, you can't rape the very willing, but there was no need to tell him that. She'll just enjoy it and pretend.

His other hand reached down to the waistband of her skirt, unbuttoning it and pulling down the zipper behind her. He pulled her away from the desk, and she felt the protecting material slither down her legs to pool about her feet.

She moaned into his mouth at the loss of her last defense even as the hot wetness of her clenching vagina soaked her panties. It was the first of what she intended to be many orgasms drawn from his force. He wanted to play? She'll play.

x

He pulled away a moment and started on the buttons of his jacket, pulling it open and drawing it from his body, placing it on the desk behind her. She stared, helpless, as he drew off his tie and then started opening the buttons on his white shirt.

"Jethro!" she gasped as she stared, 'helplessly' watching his slow unveiling, relishing every inch. "Think about what you're doing!"

She's thought of it for years.

"I have," he assured her, peeling off the shirt and putting it behind her. She strained at the metal cuffs encasing her wrists, frustrated. She wanted her hands free, wanted to touch him, wanted to rip the tee shirt he was wearing into ribbons. "For months!" He pulled his white t-shirt out of his pants and up over his head as she gasped in fright.

"Jethro!" she pled, drawing back, trying to keep from grinning and spoiling everything as she struggled to escape from his reaching hands as they closed on her full, bare heaving breasts, leaning away back onto the desk in a desperate effort to escape him, feeling his hardness increase its pressure on her thrusting hips. Protected now only by a thin pair of tiny panties, she was helpless to escape his pressing lust.

His hands caressed her breasts, teasing her hard nipples, and she almost cried from the wild sensations. He leaned forward, his hot mouth closing about her left nipple and she cried out in helpless distress, "Jethro! No. Please!"; feeling the wondrous sensation even as she thrust her chest up to meet his lips.

His right hand came down even as his left assaulted her right breast and, while he licked and sucked her left nipple, his hand fumbled with the latch of his belt, pulling it free, opening his pants and letting them drop.

x

Jenny groaned, crying out in distress, knowing her rape was imminent and bitterly sorry to have missed the unveiling. "Please," she gasped, her chest heaving with her cries as his lips continued sucking her nipple, driving her out of her mind. "Please, Jethro, don't do this. Don't _rape_ me!"

He came off her for a moment, and reached for the discarded scissors. "No, Jethro - don't!" she whispered, knowing what he planned. Finally!

She tried to sit up but could not prevent him from slipping the scissors into the band at her left hip and slicing through her panties. She felt them break away, now clinging uselessly to her right leg and completely exposing her to him. She almost came again!

She felt the sudden coolness of air touch her heated vulva, her moist flesh responding even as he pushed her back onto the desk, just her hips hanging over the edge. He grasped her legs behind her knees and lifted them, laying her back further. She held herself propped up on her elbows, keeping sight of him.

"No, Jethro!" she gasped, terrified as he held her legs up and she felt him touch the burning wet folds of her labia. "Please, Jethro." She begged as she felt him press into her. "This is _rape_, Jethro. _Rape_!" she cried quietly so she wouldn't disturb Cynthia as she felt his head press into her tightness. She wiggled her hips in a desperate effort to evade him as she shifted upward to admit him. "Please don't _rape_ me!" Propped up to watch him, she felt him push hard and half of him invaded her. She felt his hot shaft spreading her and tightened herself about him. "I won't _let_ you!"

She fought his force, clenching her muscles but his leverage gained him another inch despite her desperate tightening. She felt him gather his strength, prepare himself. "No. It's rape!" she gasped, opening wider and shifting forward to welcome him. "Please, don't. JethROW!" She could barely bite back the shriek as he filled her, but it still sounded loud in her own ears.

x

She bit her lip, grimacing in pleasure she would never admit as he filled her deeply. She raised her legs even higher and wiggled her hips, clenching her muscles about him in a vain effort to dislodge him, squeezing him, desperately trying to force him out. He withdrew about half way and she cried out against clamped lips as he stuffed her, overwhelming her clenching strength with his force.

His hands covered her heaving breasts, feeling their hot firmness as he invaded her again, reveling in her hot tightness as she cried out, tiny groans of pleasure she could not disguise as he filled her over and over again. He thrust hard, so hard she fell off her elbows, laying back on the desk. "_OW_!" she cried, lying on her cuffed wrists. "Please, Jethro, let me up. It _hurts_!"

x

He reached around her and pulled her up so she was sitting on the edge of the desk, her soft lips spread open to his hardness. He looked down, seeing her soft, completely shaved labia bare about his thick shaft, and now he thrust upward into her as she sat open to him, helpless before his onslaught. She struggled uselessly, unable to stop his hard crotch ramming over and over again upward into her soft labia, straining against the cuffs that held her helpless before him. She gasped loudly as he thrust upward, filling her.

She was almost off the desk, riding him as he thrust upward into her over and over, kept off her feet by his force. Every time he filled her she cried out in mounting passion, her moist response boiling about him. Unable to touch the floor, she wrapped her feet about his legs, trapping him, the effort pulling her closer to him, opening herself to him, allowing him to full her more deeply. She wanted to get her legs all the way up, to hook ther ankles behind his ass so she could pull him in harder, but it would spoil the rape.

She couldn't cover her mouth to muffle her mounting cries. His lips covered hers, smothering her near screams.

His hands came up her body to her heaving breasts, but were momentarily blocked by the remaining frame of her bra. "It's in the way," he muttered.

"Why don't I give you a hand?"

x

The cuffs, which she had long ago picked, clattered onto the desk behind her and she pulled her arms free of her blouse and jacket.

His legs trapped by hers, he couldn't stop her as she clenched him even more tightly within her and launched herself off the desk, both their bodies landing hard on the floor with a loud thump, Jenny sitting upon him. The impact drove his shaft, held tightly, deeply into her and this time she screamed shrilly as it filled her to the limit of her endurance.

Taking advantage of his surprise, she unsnapped the bra between her breasts, yanked it off and caught his hands, rapidly circling and clinching it tightly about his wrists even before the door flew open.

x

Cynthia Sumner, frightened by the fall of what could only be a heavy body coupled with a bloodcurdling shriek ripping through the door of her boss' office, had leapt out of her chair and run across the outer room. She knew only Special Agent Gibbs was inside with her and had no idea what she was going to encounter when she flung the door open.

Whatever horrors she had imagined, this wasn't one of them.

x

Special Agent Gibbs was indeed the only one in the room with her, and he was lying on the floor, naked except for his pants bunched around his ankles. Seated upon a very particular part of him was an equally naked Jennifer Shepherd. Her fiery red hair was disheveled and her hands clutched Gibbs' forearms, his wrists entangled in what looked like Jennifer's bra.

Neither of them moved as they stared at her.

"Dir–." was as far as she got.

"You can leave early, Cynthia." Jennifer told her with a grin, her breasts heaving as she gasped, "I won't need you anymore this evening."

"Yes, Director," she agreed, just beginning to recover. "I can see you're on top of things."

She shut the door and tried hard to erase the image from her mind.

She knew she never would.

x

Jenny used her leverage to force his bound hands over his head, having only to pin his elbows, her breasts dangling over his face and wiggled her hips upon him, felt him fill her to her limit. She looked down at her captive, her eyes shining.

"Now, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, we'll see how _you_ like it!"


End file.
